Densification of computer systems is advancing at a rate that creates many challenges with controlling the temperature within dense computer systems A combination of high power components, which generate high levels of heat, and compact design, which limits cooling capacity, is pushing the limits of current air-cooled systems. Air-cooled systems often utilize an array of fans to move air from the environment, through a computer enclosure, and back to the environment. As the air passes through the enclosure it comes in thermal contact with, and absorbs heat from, the heat generating components within the enclosure. The heat transfer rate that can be achieved by an air-cooled system is a function of the volume of air that can be moved through the enclosure and the temperature of that air